redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Arrowtail
Click here for my archive. (if for some reason you want to see it! :D) Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 00:18, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Cool page! Windy's Guide to Redwall Books!!! CHECK IT OUT!!! Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 22:30, February 2, 2010 (UTC) you wear glasses!!!!!!!!!! yeah glasses people! that makes you, me , lpg, silva...some other girl oh yeah fren and maybe some other beasts. Wearing glasses may sometimes be annoying but it doesnt affect your ability as a warrior! YEA!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 18:43, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Stories of a Traveler Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:02, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Happy early birthday, Arrowtail! :D --Maulblade 01:34, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Update. --Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday!! Happy Birthday Arrowtail!!:D Hopes ye had a great day and an Awesome birthday!!:)Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 19:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Today is your birthday Happy happy birthday Today is your birthday Happy birthday '''HAY'!!'' Happy birthday Arrowtail : D hope it's a good one Awavian - Haway the braaaaw 19:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, sorry it took so long.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 21:18, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:23, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--23:32, February 25, 2010 (UTC) hows it going? anything exciting happening to you? (can't say there is for me :P)--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 23:40, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:48, February 26, 2010 (UTC) so what did you think of lady Aspen? i personally hated her :P if you have redwall characters, do you have any Mistmantle fan characters? i have two :D--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 02:41, February 27, 2010 (UTC) huh? then why did i see- okay, i'm confused XP i'm getting things mixed up alot lately... sorry. the Mistmantle Chronicles is about an island called Mistmantle, and the in habitants are squirrels, hedgehogs, moles and otters. they're good believe me :D and beyond the species, it doesn't sound like it's copying redwall, (it isn't but i'm just saying in case your gonna say "hmmm sounds suspisciously like redwall")--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 22:46, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:51, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:09, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Join The Blue Horde!! Have ye ever wanted to join Ungatt Trunns Blue Horde? Well now's yer chance! Please go to: User:UngattTrunn User Page and fill out the polls, then report back to 'im on his talk page! Thankee kindly fer yore time! Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 21:40, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn Hallo, Arrowtail, First, I'd like to say any friend of Armel is a friend of mine, and I have to personally thank her for mentioning this to you. Also, I sort of bloody have to let you in, because Lady Amber is on the Warboard of Mount Salamungattrunn (Formerly known as Salmandastron). You can run, aye, I need a good runner, and I will have Cregga and Brang make you a personalized quiver and type of bow and arrows, if you will stop by the forge. Well, welcome aboard, and good luck! --Ungatt Trunn Woe to Those that Cross the Earthshaker... 06:58, March 11, 2010 (UTC) War General's note: Attention all new candidates for the Blue horde, thank you for entering and congratulations. If you are reading this, his Mightiness Ungatt Trunn has accepted you, so please come by Salamandastron within a month's time of your acceptance. Cregga and Brang are making all sorts of weapons, and we will fit you with the one that we think fits best for you. The Chairman of the Warboard, Brigadier Thyme will be passing out instructions and a map of the mountain. Other Board members will be fitting you into uniforms. We kindly ask you all to find Sir Tramun Clogg in the caverns below the east side where you will be painted blue. Once again, congratulations, and welcome. ~Stiffener Medick, War General Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast Arrowtail, my friend, Brang and Cregga are finished with your new weapons, so please accept and enjoy them. We are honored to have you here! --Ungatt Trunn You are one of the inferior species, but I must deliver this message to you. 17:40, March 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Pay ye no attention to the signature, it does not refer to you, it is just to wear down bloody badgers and other such enemies. Update Chapter 7 of On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Update More for chapter 7. Promised an update and here it is. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:03, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. Began Chapter 8. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 19:44, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway (there's a poll too.)--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 21:02, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Update on Hollyfire's Tale part 2 Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:08, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge More on Chapter Eight. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 20:11, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 15:23, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. Finished Chapter 9. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 21:17, March 26, 2010 (UTC) *Legasp* Go Princess Bride!!! (though Buttercup was so bloomin wimpy!) and Vizzini's death cracked me up! he actually died laughing! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO- *falls over* ya know, my fave of all of your signatures, os the one with the little squirrel babe, dimp haning off the ramparts...*shrug*--Ferretmaiden We Never Should Have Left That Island! 23:13, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Update on Hollyfire's Tale Pt. 2 & Myra Darktail's Legacy Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 20:36, March 27, 2010 (UTC) aaaaah i c! just 49? heehee. i used to watch the lion king all the time :D--Ferretmaiden We Never Should Have Left That Island! 21:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Ruthless Update on Fires of the Sea and Hollyfire's Tale pt. 2 Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 18:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 21:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Cobona's Mission Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 17:30, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Update Whole Chapter for Stories of a Traveler Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 16:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 13:53, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 15:01, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Arrowtail, happy Easter! --[[User:Neildown|Neildown - We do it automagically]]60px| Semper fi 16:28, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happey Easter Arrowtail!!!Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 18:19, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter mate! I heard that you wanted some pics... well, I drew one! Hope ye like it mate! --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 13:56, April 5, 2010 (UTC) He has Risen! xD Happy Easter back to ya Arrow! Ok, after he looks over it then i'll post it. Thanks mate! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 15:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast Very well, Arrowtail, you may leave. But you are no longer welcome in Salamandastron! ::Sincerely, Ungatt Trunn I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! Happy Easter to you too! I hope you got lots of candy!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 18:51, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 21:51, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Check out Bluestripe the Warrior Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 14:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Update list On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Update On From the South --Peony Laminar 00:44, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Another update on From the South --Peony Laminar 23:21, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi Arrowtail, I've got a question, how do you get a picture in the box thing on the upper left corner where your user name is?Shogg 18:04, April 15, 2010 (UTC) oh ok thanks, I think I'll just stick with what they've got here though, thanks for the help!Shogg 18:41, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, Chapter 12's here. --Peony Laminar 18:40, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South (chapter 13) --Peony Laminar 17:52, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi, er, I was wondering if you liked the pic I drew for you up there^. I posted it 2 weeks ago and you still haven't said anything about it. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 10:51, April 19, 2010 (UTC) That's alright Arrowtail, I can see yore busy. XD. I'm glad ye like it mate!! --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 11:44, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South (chapter 14) --Peony Laminar 02:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:12, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 15's here. --Peony Laminar 21:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapters 16 and 17 are here! --Peony Laminar 18:00, April 23, 2010 (UTC) TOM IS FINALLY UPDATED! ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL! Also if you have a request I was supposed to have done then tell me because i probably forgot. XP -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 17:19, April 24, 2010 (UTC) What's your part-time job? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 02:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I noticed you listed Doomwyte as to dark for your taste. Personally I felt, "Racketty Tam," was Darker. Prard Grrr... 03:15, April 25, 2010 (UTC) UD on TOM -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 22:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South (chapter 18 is up!) --Peony Laminar 19:35, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Sig I decided to save the signature to a word document and just paste it from there whenever I need it. -- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Grrr….. }} Update on From the South --Peony Laminar 19:56, April 27, 2010 (UTC)